Thinking About You
by Fading-into-night
Summary: She was so beautiful, like a wispy siren from a dream, her voice drawing him near, her eyes beacons that drew him closer and away from land, from sanity. A little drabble I anonymously submitted on Tumblr. Rated T just in case. Fem!Crona x Death the Kid.


-xXXx-

Her breath was warm on his face, her usually cold hands hot on his skin. She was so beautiful, like a wispy siren from a dream, her voice drawing him near, her eyes beacons that drew him closer and away from land, from sanity. But she was timid, shy. He couldn't help himself, craning his neck to kiss her again, hands clasped tight on her side. She let out another sigh, her sweet taste permeating the chilled air of his home.

They were alone. Patty and Liz were out doing who knows what and his father was never home, never left his room at the academy. But Crona was here, washing away the ache in his heart, the hurt he didn't even know was there until he'd met his violet haired vixen. She kissed him hard, loosening her slender fingers from his hair and attempting to straighten her mused clothing. He almost laughed, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. "Why even bother?" he wondered teasingly, twisting to whisper into her ear. "Those are coming off anyways."

At his words her cheeks burned three different shades of red, pulling back to bury her face in her hands. "Kid-kun," she whined quietly and this time, he really did laugh, shaking his head and cocking it to the side.

"I love you, Crona," he offered instead of an apology, smile widening when she looked up at him, lower lip quivering as she pouted. What a fox. Or... a rabbit? Whichever, she was adorable, and he just wanted to have her right then. But this was Crona he was thinking about. Rushing would scare her away, and that was the last thing he wanted. "So?" he prompted, waiting for her to respond to his words.

She pursed her lips cutely, pouring oil all over his immense, burning need to kiss her again. "You're," she took a breath. "I love you m-more than a-a-anything," and she was just beginning. "I-I don't know what I would have done without you, where I would be right now. Kid-kun if I didn't have you I don't know who I would be, right now. You matter the most." the power in her voice caught him off guard, the intense emotion that spilled from her powder-blue eyes. If she didn't have him completely wrapped around her finger, she definitely did now.

With his heart expanding a foot a second, he swallowed. "Those are killing words."

A rare, heart breaking smile spread across her porcelain face, completely breath taking and kind. "Killing words?" she repeated, "Well? A-are you dead yet?"

Her attempt at a joke made him smile just as wide, his voice gruff with just a bit of want and over flowing affection, "You've killed a Shinigami, caught him right through the heart with a silver arrow."

She giggled softly, her lips meshing in timid joy and he just couldn't take it anymore. Craving and desperate, his kiss came without warning, coloring her surprised, mouth open to his assault. He had her on her back before she could even close her eyes, her legs stretched on either side of him, slender and smooth. He was extremely glad they had convinced her to wear the Spartoi uniform. It was so... flattering, showing off all her dips and curves, and it gave him such a nice view of her lovely neck. She was so beautiful, and all his. How no one took the chance to reach her baffled him, that she hadn't been snatched up yet? Ridiculous! And with that, he felt so incredibly lucky. He kissed and nipped his way towards her ear, breathing heavily into it and feeling her shudder beneath him. "Stop me," he told her, pressing wet kisses against the skin beneath her ear. "Or I'll do something you'll regret tomorrow mor-" he gave that a thought. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Because Kid knew, if he went and did what he wanted with her he wouldn't stop until the cackling sun took its place over the horizon, replacing the horrid moon, with its bleeding teeth and knowing grin. He wouldn't stand for Patty or Liz finding them, either. Death knew Crona's poor heart wouldn't be able to take it. He was so close to being beyond caring though. Just a nudge and he would fall over the edge. "A-and i-if I don't regret i-i-it," she managed, shocking him out of his thoughts.

Never in the entire time he had known her had he ever thought she might say anything akin to that, anything even remotely similar. Her hands were suddenly sure, unzipping his coat and slipping it off his shoulders. She pushed him up, straddling his slender hips and winding her hands around his neck. "Don't run." his eye twitched at her taunt, falling for it like she had mentioned his Lines of Sanzu. She was always able to get his blood boiling.

-xXXx-

Just a little thing I did anonymously on Tumblr. I polished it up a bit and thought I would publish it here! I hope you liked it, drop a review and tell me what you think UuU


End file.
